elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skjor
I can confirm the return of skjor bug. Was quite surprised when I saw him come back from the dead. Yup, he's back from the dead! My Skjor is alive too! But my glitch is a bit different than described. I can't even go to Jorrvaskr because if I enter it, I automatically have Skjor and Aela pull out their weapons and run at me to start dialogue. It's always the same stuff., telling me to prove my self or that we need to go on a hunt etc. BETHESDA PLEASE FIX THIS! 20:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC) --- I also saw him raised from the dead BUT, i think i know what caused it. I had some random quest in that same tower where he went and died in (the one you get teleported to when you first change into a werewolf, seeking him out and finding out he's dead). Maybe that's what triggers it, since the place got re-''cleared''. 22:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Skally --- Skjor's returned in my game as well. I entered Jorrvaskr and saw him sitting by the table. I was like "hey, aren't you dead?" I tried to try to talk to him many times (where he would just say "what now?" and "you still need to prove yourself, whelp") before a dialogue would open. Then he gave me a quest to look for a family heirloom - a quest I'm quite sure I've had before. So yeah, that was really odd. 23:54, December 17, 2011 (UTC) On 360 his body isn't where its supposed to be, he infact never died at all in my game! maybe this is part of him still being alive in other games? 05:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) On my 360, I encountered him around 4am asleep in the Jorrvaskar Sleeping Quarters in bed. When I engaged conversation he said "you still need to prove yourself, whelp" and other annoyed phrases and my only dialogue choice is "where do you stand on the war?". However, after starting and completing a rescue mission, he was labeled as a Companion Leader and was able to give me a job to recover a sword. Sgt D Grif (talk) 23:52, January 28, 2012 (UTC) --- Back from the dead on my PC game as well, which led me to this page. 17:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Back from the Dead Bug Is this bug part of Bethesda's code or might it be a matter of mods? I just ran into it myself but it came and went with an interior lighting mod that is known to interact with the radiant quest system in strange ways. Irrelevant Label (talk) 12:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ^ I have this issue in my current game on the X360, so I believe this rules out mods as the cause. 05:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Talking as though he's alive The page mentions people talking about Skjor as though he was still alive, but I'm not sure that's a bug in itself. The game is incredibly inconsistent with what random NPC's say to the player. You will get random acknowlegements of your skills and deeds from guards and other NPC's all the time, but they don't seem to be programmed to notice whether any of them are no longer appropriate. For example many still say the line about me being a new recruit and having to fetch the drinks for the companions despite having been the Harbinger for a long time. 16:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) * It's more than NPCs talking about him, I've seen him back from the dead. Yes the game often fails to update what people say in reaction to the PC's deeds but in the case of Skjor it works out well. For me he first reappeared (after the completion of the main quests for the Companions and Skjor's death) upon exiting Eldergleam Sanctuary. I pulled up my map and noticed Aela the Huntress was close by instead of in Whiterun as I had an active 'Third Wave' quest to turn into her. Puzzled I went to see what she was doing just east of Eldergleam and due north of The Atronach Stone.I found Aela, Njada, and Skjor (naked, unarmed, barely responsive, and partial glitched into the ground) fighting a Mammoth. Upon slaying the Mammoth for them, they all continued to run in a loop like they had lost their pathfinding. Bored with this parade I turned in my quest to Aela and fast traveled back to Whiterun. Upon loading in Whiterun, the three of them were there, still in an agressive state, except now Skjor was clothed and responsive. He gave me a radiant quest to kill a bandit, then the three of them ran out of town. Again I gave chase. They ran west for a while tired and then returned home, except Njada who found a rock intensely interesting and remained to stare at it. I decided to reload an earlier save at this point. -Unsigned- Infinite Skjors! I am now truly terrified of this NPC. I raised the first Skjor from the dead as a thrall, during the gallows rock mission. I then found Aela, Ria (I think), and an incredibly glitched, mostly naked Skjor fighting a mammoth, northwestish of the Gloombound mine. Anyways, I didn't pay it much attention since I assumed it was my undead skjor being bugged. Anyways, fast forward a few days, I go to Jorrvaskr for training from Vilkas, well I go to the wrong room and find a now fully responsive skjor sleeping in his bed. I think "hmm what if" and kill him. I then revive him as a thrall (by by master vampire) what do you know, Two Skjor thralls. Well thats cool, weird thing is they also say the same lines slightly off from one another, I assumed based on which one "say it" first. So anyways, now I'm walking around and just say Farkas, Torvar, and a third glitched Skjor killing 2 Snow Saber cats up by Northwatch. I am horrified at the thought of slowly building a Skjor army, but alas, I can only have but two thralls. I assume I'll see this Skjor back in the flesh sooner or later, and all 3 can have a nice chat. NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 07:36, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Skjor's alive I happen to find Skjor alive in his room and I was indeed playing Xbox. I was quite happy to find him alive and I told Aela that Skjor is alive (Not in her talk bar). So now he wanders around Jorvaskrr. Fus Ro Dah! 01:53, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 Skjor's Room After Skjor is killed in "The Silver Hand", is his room in Jorrvaskr up for grabs? (In other words, can you store your things in his room without fear of it being lost?) 10:35, March 8, 2012 (UTC) saving skor? is it possible to save him or is his death scripted? Factual correction Skjor wasn't actually a member of the Blades (organization), he was a blade for hire (mercenary or similiar) after the Great War before he became a Companion. My proof: In-game, ask him why he became a Companion. My Theory past that: If he was a Blade, he likely would have been easy to hunt down by the Thalmor since he was fairly famous for killing things! 15:27, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Skjor's back? I play on PS3, and I had a similar Skjor back from the dead glitch, except it started on a random path near Darkwater Crossing. He was moving along the center of the path in a strange paralyzed pose that looked like he should have been dead, but upright and stuck halfway into the ground. He couldn't move his body, but just glided through the path. It was possible to interact with him and attack him, but he couldn't fight back. When he continued to move and crossed a bridge on the path, I did the Unrelenting Force shout at him. He somehow disappeared completely, like I shouted him out of the world. Now he's walking around Jorrvaskr like he never died. Nighthawk42 (talk) 18:07, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Aludin dead but Skjor alive I have just finshed Dragonslayer and now I find Skjor alive, clothed unreponsive and glitched into the ground, ha, so many people are saying he's alive, can't say im to suprised I IZ TEH HERO (talk) 07:01, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Back to leadership Skjor had been dead a long, long time in my game, but I killed a dragon w/ Vilkas (talk to the compamion leaders...), fast travelled to Whiterun, and the quest arrow led me up behind some bald guy...Skjor! He gives out quests just like Vilkas, but I've never seen Vilkas back at Jorvaskr again. 22:23, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Skjor back from the dead I encountered this glitch today myself. I just downloaded the Dragonborn DLC on my PS3 and when I went into Jorveskarr looking for Farkas, I went outside thinking the arrow out there was him (was trying to get him as a follower again after doing a quest for him to get purity) and the arrow was pointing to Skjor! (I'm doing the misc. quests to talk to a leader of the companions about finding work). I saw him and thought "hey wait, he's dead!?" The funniest part about my glitch is that he's walking around NAKED. Wearing nothing but a loin cloth and a sword, because when I encountered his dead body in the quest I took the wolf armor off of him to put on a mannaquin in my house cause I liked the way it looked. So now I have skjor, able to give me quests as a leader of the companions, and he's naked. RIP to my friend and mentor RIP Skjor, you will never be forgotten. Saddest death in the game, he was so eager to see me grow. Emperor Sombra (talk) 06:46, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Skjor is the best character He truly is, i was devastated after his death Emperor Sombra (talk) 06:47, January 22, 2017 (UTC) What happened to Skjor after his death? Was there a funeral, or anything? :I don't remember a funeral, but then again I've hardly played Skyrim since 2015. Again, you'd be better off asking such questions on the and/or Disussions. —Atvelonis (talk) 16:33, February 12, 2017 (UTC)